SOMEDAY WE GONNA DIE
by CyGNo
Summary: Sakura continued her work on the lilies. She cuts them to half. She killed all the flowers! The flowered vase is now totally… lifeless… Sakura… maybe she hated Tomoyo’s father. Maybe she hated her husband. Ah… she really missed him, her husband,


Author Note: Hey, it's me, redeyes143. Did you know me? Anyway, this fic is not mine. It was Cygno's. He owns the idea and plot. Okay, I know that you were wondering what I am doing here. Let me tell you. Well, Cygno finished the fic a long time ago. (Well, it's just this month) but I dunno why he didn't upload the story. So, I helped him. (I know his password!)  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is mine! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha. Okay, I'm just kidding. Please don't sue me! I only have a few coins.  
  
Summary: Sakura continued her work on the lilies. She cuts them to half. She killed all the flowers! The flowered vase is now totally. lifeless. Sakura. maybe she hated Tomoyo's father. Maybe she hated her husband. Ah. she really missed him, her husband, Li Syaoran.  
  
SOMEDAY WE GONNA DIE  
  
Written by: Cygno  
  
Kinomoto Sakura is preparing the breakfast. She got up as early as 7.00 am just to the house's chores. As a mother, it is her job to take care of the house matters. She had to clean the living room and then the garden. She had to wash last night's filthy dishes. Now she is busy cutting through some carrots and spreading peanut butter on a half cut bread.  
  
"Breakfast ready!!" she yelled  
  
"I'm coming..." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Tomoyo ran down the stairs. She was so... She fell down the stairs right in front of the last staircase... She was so clumsy... just like her mother half a decade ago. Tomoyo gets up from her temporary clumsiness.  
  
Maybe she inherited the clumsiness from her mother, but she still has her father cool and calm attitude. That's what she's doing right now. She tried to be her father... the calm one.  
  
"Ouch... my head... It's... It's blood!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Sakura glanced to her daughter, Tomoyo. She then continued her work on some lilies on the kitchen's window. Sakura!!! Your daughter was wounded... Wasn't she worried?? Wasn't she?? Sakura didn't. She stood still while her hands played the role in repairing the lilies charmed look on the kitchen's window.  
  
"Mom, I'm wounded!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Dear... I don't have enough time for jokes. Will you get over there and have your breakfast??" Sakura suggested. Tomoyo saw that look in her mother's eyes. Maybe Sakura had been polished by life experience that would have made her change. Sakura was not the same Sakura as when she was in school. The little flower bud had bloom into a beautiful but thorny flower.  
  
*Tomoyo P.O.V*  
  
Ai... Did I... or didn't I have such mom. She is so... serious. Why?? She really needed somebody to comfort her... ai... father, why did you leave us? Mom is so full of stress now that you were gone. I wish you could... You could come back to us... or... I get mama some other guy... Ha-ha...  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
"Have that breakfast!! You're late Tomoyo!!" Sakura yelled with her motherly voice.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went for the table. She went past the 'picture'... She picked the bread made by mother for her and glanced to her father's old and dusty picture. That was the only way Tomoyo could communicate with her father. She could not figure any other way to talk to her father that was in some uncertain world.  
  
"Hi father....'" Tomoyo started the talking. But the picture didn't talk back. (Of course)  
  
"Today I'm having peanut buttered bread with some carrot in it..." said Tomoyo.  
  
"CARROT? MUM... WHY THERE ARE CARROTS IN MY BREAD??" asked Tomoyo with a loud voice, probably shocked with what she was eating.  
  
"Just eat them. It's nutritiously made for you" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh well. now I know why papa didn't return home for long." said Tomoyo, sadly.  
  
Sakura continued her work on the lilies. She cuts them to half. She killed all the flowers! The flowered vase is now totally. lifeless. Sakura. maybe she hated Tomoyo's father. Maybe she hated her husband. Ah. she really missed him, her husband, Li Syaoran.  
  
"Okay, papa. time to go!!!" Tomoyo said to the men-in-the-picture. The picture stood still, never gave any reaction to what Tomoyo's saying.  
  
"Bye mum!" Tomoyo wears-on her rollerblade.  
  
"Be careful!" Sakura said to her daughter.  
  
Then Tomoyo flowed away with the fresh air of the morning on the road. "Tomoyo." The name sticks on Sakura's lips as her daughter had gone about 100 metres far.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura said, again. She remembered her best friend in school a long time ago. Her cousin. Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo's not here. she's. dead!  
  
Tsutzuku  
  
***  
  
Did you enjoy the story? Well, I hope you'll review Cygno's fic, coz' I wanna know what will happen next! 


End file.
